Pas touche à MON journal !
by Robin.com
Summary: Mme Frost apprend du jour au lendemain qu'elle est la dernière famille d'un certain Jimmy, elle hésite mais finit par l'adopté . Tout ça changera la vie de son fils , Jack et de ses amis .Comment et pourquoi ? Vous le verrez en lisant leur journaux intimes .


_Neuf mois ._

_Le temps qu'il avait fallu pour qu'un membre de ma famille se bouge ._

_Deux mois ._

_Le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour mourir ._

_Trois mois ._

_Le temps qu'il avait fallu à sa petite fille pour se descidé à m'accueillir ._

_Trois autres mois pour finir la proscedure d'adoption ._

_dix-sept mois , le temps que j'avais passé dans un orphelinat therne et gris d'Angleterre . Vous imaginez les Anglais stricte et attaché au règle ? Vous voyez ces gens gris et sans aucune émotion et bien , multipliez cette idée par dix et vous vous rapprocherez un peu des véritables anglais . Mes parents m'avaient toujours appris à voir le bon côtés des choses , à sourire et à rire avec tout le monde ,à toujours sortir du lot ,... Mais ici , on devait être identique , c'était plus simple ...J'avais l'impression d'être un mouton , forcé de suivre les autres . Alors imaginez ma réaction ,il y a cinq long mois quand l'on m'a dit :" Jimmy Porttman. Un membre de ta famille c'est manifesté ." La voie de Miss Peregrine que je trouvais habituellement denué du moindre sentiments me sembla harmonieuse .Alors que j'attendais avec une infinie patience , les trois mois me séparant de ma nouvelle maison , tout mes espoirs furent brisé . A un mois de l'adoption officielle , la femme chargé de m'adopté mourut .Je suis toujours calme mais cette nouvelle voulait dire tout autre chose que la mort de l'un des dernier membre de sa famille , a voulait surtout dire que j'allais devoir rester ici en ayant pour seul horizon et avenir , les murs gris de ma chambre et ça , il en était hors de question . Pris dans un hélant de colère , tout ce qui passa sous ma main se soir la finit en morceau et même si j'allais être punis pour ça , je m'en fichais . Je voulais me défouler parce que pour moi , ce soir la serait sans aucun doute le dernier ou je pouvais être moi et pas l'un de ces stupides goss soumis au règlement de cet orphelinat ._

_J'ai eu droit à ma punition, pendant les mois qui suivirent , j'ai eu le droit de nettoyer tout l'orphelinat et plus de réparer tout ce que j'avais brisé,cassé,abimé,..._

_Si j'avais su , ce soir la , qu'en mettant tout sens dessus dessous , les adultes m'ignoreraient ...Je me serais retenu . Imaginez un peu ... Des enfants , abandonné , brisé de l'intérieur qui on constamment cette envie de vengeance . Eux , ils n'ont qu'une idée , frappé . Fort , rapidement ,ils veulent juste faire mal alors , comme les adultes vous ignorent ... Vous êtes la cible idéale .J'ai attendu que les jours passe , que les coups passent , que les après midi à l'infirmerie se finissent . J'en était arrivé à un point j'étais désespéré .La mort me semblait tellement douce , je ne voulais plus dormir et prendre le risque de revoir le visage de mes parents parce qu'ils n'étaient plus la . Non, il n'y avait plus personne pour moi . _

_C'est ce que je pensais . Pourtant , alors que je m'attendais à subir un énième passage à tabas , la directrice vint me chercher . Je n'étais plus invisible . Elle m'a mit dans un taxi en me disant que je passerais la journée dans un nouveau lycée et qu'après les cours , je rentrerais chez moi ,mon nouveau chez moi. _

_Elle m'a donné se cahier en me disant d'y noter ce qu'il me plairait .Pourtant , face à ses pages blanches ,je n'ai vu qu'une chose : une haine énorme . Parce que peu importe qui m'a adopté , elle ou il m'a laissé dix-sept long mois en enfer .Je lui en veut . Elle n'y est pour rien mais je lui voue une haine sans raison ._

_Je noirci les pages de ce maudit cahier depuis un moment , le taxi à quitté les petites rues sinueuse de la campagne et à traverser les grand rues . Il passe à travers les arbres maintenant et depuis une bonne heure déjà ,juste assez de temps pour écrire avec précision ce qu'il c'était passé . Je ne veux pas m'arrêter d'écrire même si les mots commence à me manquer . Ce cahier m'aide à me calmer ...Voir mon bic glisser sur les feuilles est juste apaisant . J'aimerai ne pas m'arrêter . Pourtant , le taxi ralentit et s'arrête devant un lycée . Je n'avait même pas vu que nous étions déjà arrivé ... Cher journal ... Bienvenu à Burgness._

**Jimmy Porttman**

* * *

_Cher journal , mon ami ._

_Voila qu'un nouveau jour commence . Il fait beau , le soleil brille et un sourire est encrée sur le visage de chaque personne que je croise , ça fait chaud au coeur , c'est fantastique ! Nous sommes au milieu d'année , le moment ou comme le dis Jack :" C'est le moment ou les clans sont formé et que personne n'a encore eut l'occasion de se faire frapper dessus ! Pas même par Pitch!"_

_Ho oui , cher journal , tu sais qui est Pitch , je t'en ai déjà parlé par le passé . Bien qu'il soit horrible avec les autres , je suis sur qu'il ne demande qu' ce faire des amis ou ... Peut-être est il juste amoureux ? Ce serait fantastique , non? Ce matin , j'ai suis arrivée à l'heure comme chaque jour en faite ... Je veux être la première la pour pouvoir voir mes amis arriver . Jack et Mérida vont surement arriver à la dernière minute , comme d'habitude et Hiccup surement un peu plus tard avec son père ou Astrid . Je crois que ça me laisse beaucoup de temps ... Je ne soupire pas ! Ho ça non! Tu sais très bien qu_

_Cher journal , je reprend mon écriture ici . J'étais entrain de t'écrire quand un taxi c'est arrêté devant le lycée . J'ai pensé que c'était Eugène . Je sais que tout est finit mais je garde espoir , il reviendra surement un jour comme un prince , une couronne à la main . Il m'a dit de l'oublier mais ... Ce n'est pas la sujet! Me disant que ça ne pouvait pas être Eugène , j'ai pensé à Jack qui aurait réussis à avoir de l'argent de la part de sa cousine (tu te souviens ? Elsa !) pour venir en taxi . Tu le connais , tu sais qu'il est un peu ... Fénéant . Disons le ! Il ne l'est pas qu'un peu surtout quand il s'agit de venir en cour !La portière s'ouvrit et un adolescent probablement de mon âge est sortit de la voiture . Il avait les cheveux blond bouclé , les yeux marron et bien que son style vestimentaire soit un peu étrange par rapport à celui des autres , il avait un certains charme et je suis plus que sur qu'il plairait à Mérida ..._

_Le fait est que je suis sur et plus que certaine de ne jamais avoir vu ce garçon ! Je me suis demandé si il n'était pas nouveau ou quelque chose comme ça . Je l'ai fixé alors qu'il traversait le couloir .Jusque la rien d'étrange ? Hm? Si! Pitch et sa bande de larbin , semblable à des cauchemars sont passé et SURPRISE ! Le blond ne les a pas laissé passé ! Non! Il a traversé le groupes comme si de rien était ! Surprenant ?_

_Le pire n'est pas la ! Quand Pitch lui à laché des insultes capable de faire fondre en larme n'importe qui , l'inconnu ne c'est même pas retourné . Il a tracé jusqu'au bureau du directeur sans prêté la moindre attention au petit Pitch . Le pauvre ... Je crois qu'il vient de se faire un ennemi ... Jack ne pourra que l'apprécié ! Je te laisse cher journal , Hiccup arrive , l'air encore à moitié endormit . Le connaissant , il n'a pas du déjeuné . J'ai bien fait de prendre deux croissant !_

**_Ta Punzie _**

* * *

_Cher Charles *._

_Je l'avoue , je suis arrivée en retard aujourd'hui mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir! J'ai une escuse et une bonne! Laisse moi juste le temps de la trouver !_

_Il y a eu la peine de réveille ...Ouais bon , je ne l'avais pas allumé ... Je l'avoue ..._  
_La panne de voiture ! Ma mère étant écolo comme tu le sais , je viens à pieds..._  
_Je sais ! Je suis pas rapide à pieds parce que comme tu le sais je déteste le sport ..._

_HAHAHA! Le dernier est faux et on le sait tout les deux , pas vrai ?Pas vrai ? _

_Aller , laisse moi repartir dans un de mes légendaire monologue !_

_La je suis en bio ... Ou en histoire , j'en sais rien , je ne vois même pas le prof d'ici . Tu sais , c'est celle qui est toooouuuute petite ?Celle qui ressemble à un farfadet ! Je suis sur que tu vois ! _

_J'en était ou... Je ne sais même plus ce que j'allais dire! Ha si! Quand je suis arrivé , c' était (par miracle) cinq minutes avant la sonnerie . Je me suis écrasée , éssouflée sur le banc sur lequel était assis 'ponce . Hiccup m'a rapidement salué avant de courir voir Vaneck pour un expos ou je ne sais quoi . Honnêtement ,je m'en fichait . Depuis qu'il sortait avec cette peste d'Astrid , il restait de moins en moins avec nous , ses vrais amis !Il était constamment crevé , non pas qu'il ait ses nuits occupée avec sa belle blonde ! Non! Loin de la ! Astrid lui donnait ses devoirs plus tout ceux de sa bande de canard boiteux pour qu'il les fasse . Le pire ...C'est qu'il les faisait ! Seul Vaneck était correcte avec lui en ne lui donnant pas ses devoirs et en l'aidant de temps à autre. _

_J'étais donc couché sur le banc qui me sembla tout à coup plus confortable que mon lit (surprenant? Ouais,ouais , je sais .) quand 'ponce me regarda avec son regard . Tu sais Charles , celui qui veux dire :"Hoooo... Si tu savais ..." J'ai grogné alors qu'elle commençait déjà ._

_-"Dis Mérida ... J'ai vu un gars qui t'aurais surement plut ..."_

_Disons que Raiponce et moi n'avons pas les même gouts pour les gars . Parce que Raiponce trouve que "Les gays sont trooooooooop choooouuuu" . Alors que moi, bah , je les vois comme n'importe quel couple . Personnellement , je ne suis pas comme elle , je ne cherche pas le grand amour .Le prince charmant aux boucles blondes et aux yeux blau , ce n'est pas pour moi , loin de la . Même si ma 'ponce y croit dure comme fer . Pour elle c'est un peu comme une religion et Jack aime la charrier en lui disant que jamais un prince ne viendra la libéré du haut de sa tour .Elle ne répond pas et la plupart du temps je donne un violent coup de pied à se satané givré ! Il est assez ... Chiant .Bah oui, restons poli .Je vais m'arrêter la , le farfadet commence à s'excité et Jack viens d'arriver .A plus Charles ! _

_**Ta princesse**** d'écosse.****  
****  
**_

* * *

_Cher journal , _

_je l'avoue ,je ne suit pas le cour , je m'ennuie et puis Miss Gothel passe plus de temps à hurler sur Jack qu'à faire quoi que ce soit . Je m'amuse à dessiner dans ta marge ,je me dis que comme ça , armée de mon stylo et de mon journal , tu ne pourras que connaitre dans les moindres détailles ce qu'il pourrait se passé à condition qu'il y ait quelques chose d'intéressant à raconté ... Miss Gothel a finit d'hurler sur Jack , c'est interessant ? Je ne sais pas ... Anna c'est endormit sur son banc et Olaf son meilleur ami aussi ,comment font ils ?Rustik drague Astrid et celle ci ne semble pas inssenssible ... N'était elle pas avec notre petit Hiccup ?Hiccup est seul sur son banc , il travaille , surement sur l'exposé oral de Rustik ... Je me suis contentée de soupiré . Oui , je déteste entendre un soupire mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire , si? Jack c'est installé à côtés de Sable parce que Bunny était à côtés de sa cher et tendre tooth ... Trois coups on retenti sur la porte et Miss Gothel c'est retourné en hurlant un :"Quoi?!" Tout le monde a sursauté ... Tout le monde sauf Olaf et Anna ... Bon , Olaf à tourné la tête , peut-être est il en bonne voie pour se réveiller ? La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le fameux inconnu rentra ! Son regard balaya la salle pour se stopper quelques instants sur Méri' qui était rouge écrevisse ._

_Je lui ai donné un coup de coude l'air de dire :" je te l'avais dit , non? ".Mérida ne répondit pas faisant tomber ses boucles rousses devant son visage .Il avait l'air de lui plaire ..._

_Stop. Attendez ! Il lui plait ? MA Mérida amoureuse ? Est ce la fin du monde ? Je croyais ça impossible !_

_Miss Gothel à sourit et a prit une voie douce . Je confirme , c'est la fin du monde ._

_-" Tu es le nouveau ? "_

_L'inconnu hocha vaguement la tête ._

_-"Ton nom ?_  
_-Jimmy Porttman."_

_C'est tout , il ne dit rien de plus . Gothel lui dit de s'installé à côtés d'Hiccup et Jimmy s'assit sans dire quoi que se soit . Cher journal , une pensée traverse , non pardon , une question traverse mon esprit :"Pourquoi arrives tu maintenant Jimmy?"_

_Je te laisse , miss Gothel commence son cours .Bisous ! _

_**Ta punzie!**_

* * *

_*** Alors , Charles parce que c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit et que Mérida ne pouvait pas dire cher journal u.u**_

_**J'espère que ça vous à plus , laissez une review ou un message en privé ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**  
**__**  
**_


End file.
